Constitution-class Frigate
In game Overall strategy The'' Constitution''-class Frigate is a superior form of Frigate available to the United States of America. Carrying far more superior firepower, better speed and a slight armour bonus compared to other Frigate-type vessels, Constitution '' can be best described more as a Heavy Frigate rather than a normal one, yet is faster and clearly substantially cheaper, meaning that the American player can actually create medium vessels that are actually on par with European-style heavy ships without actually having to follow the same tech tree path as other factions which are forced to rely on spending resources on vessels of differing specifications and roles. This makes the American experience of sea combat far more streamlined and easier to handle, although it must be noted that USS ''Constitution should not be brought into battle against any ship that is superior to the Heavy Frigate , in which vastly superior numbers may be required. Rather, the use of Constitution is far more straightforward and won't require a great deal of tactical forethought, Constitution can be used to simply just steamroll any and all light or medium naval units, taking care only to avoid Ships of the Line (or even the British Victory class whereso possible). Being speedy and yet so heavily armed means that Constitution can easily pick its battles instead of having to anticipate them, thus making it a very difficult unit to counter, particularly for factions ill-suited for naval warfare such as most German nations. Should you be facing the Americans at sea, then consider investing in coastal fortifications, as well as warships well suited to dealing with heavy ships, such as Rocket Boats or Fire Vessels. While not as vulnerable to Fire Vessels as a Ship of the Line, Constitution can be easily brought down if you can mob it with as many cheaper units as you can so that your Fire Vessels and other warships can make it into the battle. Use your warships to funnel Constitution into battles it cannot win against heavier vessels, and you should be able to humble the Americans at sea in no time. Unit summary *A Superior Product — Carrying superior firepower, armour and mobility allow for stronger tactical options at sea or the technological front for the American player. *The Frigate Killer — Constitution is best used to counter light and medium shipping, but is weak againt Ships of the Line. History USS Constitution, one of six frigates commissioned by the fledgling United States, was designed by Joshua Humphreys and built at Hartt's Shipyard, Boston, Massachusetts. Launched in late 1797, Constitution was very revolutionary for her time, as Humphreys had intended to build a warship using unusual building techniques, producing a vessel that was heavily armed and strong, yet fast enough to outrun more heavily armed vessels hosted by European navies of the late 18th century. She put to sea in 1798 and saw action during the Quasi-War with France, as well as the blockade of Tripoli during the Barbary Wars, but it was during the War of 1812 with the United Kingdom that USS Constitution saw the most action and even managed to defeat five British warships in battle. After a long career at sea, USS Constitution was subsequently renamed "Old Constitution" (so that another warship could take her name) and is currently a museum ship docked at Charleston, Virginia. Category:Medium ships Category:Unique units